Escuela Internacional de Musica de Bellas Artes
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: tres chicas entran en una escuela de musica sin saber que tendran sorpresas:concoceran el verdarero amor, tendran poderes y criaturas magicas y tambien problemas por solucionar
1. entrando a a academia

**Hola! ahora vengo con un nuevo fic(hoy tengo mi imaginacion bien despierta y asi que mantendre 2 fics sin terminar)pero no se preocupen! el FubuHaru que tengo lo terminare a tiempo! mientras tanto este fic sera entre Inazuma Eleven, Idaten Jump(un anime no tan reconocido) y el elenco de mis oc`s interpretado por mis amigos y yo^^ mientras tanto el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma eleven ni Idaten Jump no me pertenecen...solo la idea y los oc`s son mios**

* * *

Hola me llamo Flora Joya;tengo 12 años y ya estoy en octavo grado; lo normal en todas las escuelas en que he estado siempre se burlaban de mi y otras veces hasta me maltrataban asi que le dije a mi madre que me inscribieran en un internado...solo para ver que tan bien me va...asi que como mi mama sabe que amo la musica me inscribio en la Escuela de Musica de Bellas Artes(EMBA)(N/A:asi se llama una escuela de arte, musica, teatro y danza de mi pais) asi que tengo los nervios de punta, pero seguro sera un buen colegio.

Me alisto y me pongo mi uniforme...una camiseta color crema con unos pantalones largos azul marino...me recuerda al colegio del año pasado..pero que va ya tengo que salir mis padres y mis hermanos que iran conmigo(3 chicas y un chico) me estan esperando:

Rut:espero que la pasen bien chicos

Flora:si te prometo que no tendras quejas de mi

Layla:nosotros cuidaremos de Flora-chan

Rut:eso espero hijos pronto ire a visitarlos

Los 5 hermanos:si

Anie:bien entramos

Daniel:bueno vamos a buscar la direccion

Flora:yo ire a buscar el curso de los de octavo en adelante

Los otros:ok

Flora fue caminando muy confundida a la mitad encontro dos caminos hasta que de esos dos caminos aparecieron dos chicas una pelinegra y una peliazul que chocaron con ella y las tres cayeron:

las dos chicas:lo siento!

Flora:no se preocupen...como se llaman?

La pelinegra:me llamo Makoto Shido

La peliazul:yo soy Haruna Otonashi un gusto y tu?

Flora:soy Flora Joya soy nueva

Makoto/Haruna:un gusto concocerte nosotras tambien somos nuevas

Flora:y porque estaban corriendo?

Haruna:nos gusta llegar antes al curso pues despues nos quitan nuestros puestos

Flora:oh entonces saben en donde esta el curso?

Makoto:claro hablamos con el director

* * *

**hasta aqui el fic de hoy perdon si lo deje algo...mal pero eske tengo cosas que hacer D:**


	2. aviso ee

**Hola...esto no es el segundo cap del fic...solo un pequeñisimo aviso.**

**Esque como ya saben habran oc`s en este fic y quisiera que dejen los suyos...con su apariencia, nombre, apellido, guardian(se necesita para el fic con nombre , apariencia y cualidades), caracter,mascota(opcional) y por supuesto como ya saben que en esta historia tendran poderes pueden decir el que les antoje^^**

**tambien acepto que el oc se enamore de cualquier personaje de inazuma o idaten jump(de idaten jump solo habran dos personajes) y podran elejir parejas(exepto fubuharu y endaki...esas ya estan puestas)**

**espero y les guste la idea la conti de la historia la dejare para el miercoles tienen hasta el miercoles para enseñarme su oc...nos vemos!**


	3. echando un vistazo al colegio

**Hola! como prometi actualizo hoy ;) pero antes...SIII SIII ESTOY EN VACACIONES! YUPIII**

**Chibi:me asustas D:**

**Nelly:ya esta de fiestera -_-**

**Capri/Leo-chan:es normal ^^U**

**Yo:bueno en cada capitulo habra una lista con los personajes aqui va:**

**-Shirou Fubuki**

**-Flora Joya**

**-Mamoru Endou**

**-Akira Takashe**

**-Haruna Otonashi**

**-Makoto Shido**

**-Angel Esmeralda**

**-Gabu Samejima**

**-Aki Kino**

**-Miaka Nagumi**

**Capri:solo seran esos( sabemos que son pocos pero eske estamos tarde)**

**Yo:ya chibi guardianes fuera de aqui!*los guardianes se esconden* bueno ya empezemos**

* * *

Haruna, Makoto y yo estuvimos explorando toda la escuela hasta que llegaron las clases...todo iva bien pero me pude dar cuenta que habian tres chicos: un pelirojo de ojos dorados(no es Nagumo), un peliplata de ojos azul marino y un rubio de ojos cristalinos;Makoto y Haruna no hacian caso pero yo si...pienso que al rubio lo habia visto en un sueño... al salir de clases perdi de vista a mis nuevas amigas y mientras iva pensando me choque con alguien...cuyo nombre en la camiseta(N/A:el uniforme es color crema y con el nombre en la parte izquierda de la camiseta se tienen los nombres puestos por el director) decia Akira Takashe

Akira:ah! perdon! encerio lo siento

Flora:tranquila ami tambien me pasa

Akira:tu eres Flora Joya ¿verdad?

Flora:si^^ un gusto...eh...Akira Takashe?

Akira:si ^^ oye ¿habias oido que cada un de nosotros tenemos poderes?

Flora:si...yo todavia no los encuentro

Akira:yo si...controlo el agua y el hielo

Flora:eso es muy bueno! amo el hielo pero quisiera tener algo mas...no se

Akira:se que lo encontraras...pero ahora tengo que irme nos veremos en el patio!

Flora:hai estare :3

Busque y busque por todas partes a Makoto y a Haruna pero en vez de eso choque con alguien otra vez, era el chico rubio que solo se quedaba mirandome pero lo peor fue esto;al chocarnos nos besamos sin querer, es decir, mi primer beso; nos sonrojamos y me ayudo a levantarme y nos miramos detalladamente...encerio el se aprecia a alguien que habia visto en un sueño.

Angel:p-perdon*sonrojado*

Flora:n-no fue nada*sonrojada igual*(**Capri:guerra de sonrojos!/ Yo:callate!)**

Angel:_encerio es linda_/bueno...em...¿estas sola?

Flora:si...estaba buscando a mis amigas

Angel:si quieres te acompaño a buscarlas

* * *

Con Haruna...(Haruna POV):

Estuve mirando y encontre a un grupo de chicos y chicas jugando futbol y encerio se divertian;pude ver a mi mejor amiga Aki y a Endou y a un chico peliplata...se veia muy lindo...pero una chica me saco de mis pensamientos:

Miaka:hola! ¿quieres jugar?

Haruna:con gusto!

Empeze a jugar y en realidad lo hacia muy bien pero debo de admitir que Aki es exelente portera a lo igual que Endou..pienso que ambos se gustan pero no lo admiten...luego alguien de nuevo me saco de mis pensamientos:

Fubuki:oye...¿te gusto jugar?

Haruna:*se sonroja*ee...si^^

Miaka:_creo que se gustan! :D_

Haruna:ah! si! tengo que buscar a las amigas mias! tengo que irme

Aki:te acompañamos si quieres

Endou:si asi podremos conocerlas

* * *

Con Makoto...(Makoto POV):

Me quede aburrida asi que me sente en donde pude...me relaje pero una piedra golpeo mi gire enojada y habia un chico pelirrojo..no me hiso caso y siguio jugando yo me enoje y empeze a hablar "amistosamente":

Makoto:oye! tu! ¿porque me pegaste esa piedra?

Gabu:y que te importa?

Makoto:*totalmente enojada*COMO QUE NO ME IMPORTA!

Gabu:OYE NIÑA NO ME GRITES!

Makoto:DEJAME TRANQUILA!*en eso se resbala pero no se cae porque unas manos la agarraban*

Casi me caia pero no fue todo...el chico aparte de que me salvo me deposito un tierno beso cerca de los labios...yo me sonroje fuertemente y el chico se fue...creo que pensare mucho en la noche(N/A:ella, Flora y Haruna comparten cuarto)y creo que no dormire...

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capi de hoy^^ no puse a los otros oc porque actualize tarde y el sueño me esta matando...si tuviera tiempo el cap seria mas grande y estarian todas...pero bueno lo dejemos para el proximo cap^^ Shane!**


	4. creando nuestro grupo

**Perdon perdon, gomenasai, perdone mor, sorry, SE LOS DIGO EN CUALQUIER IDIOMA PERO PERDONENMEEEEEEEEEE T-T**

**estube un tiempo donde mi madre biologica(que en realidad no dure mucho que digamos pasando el tiempo con ella) y todos los dias estube al borde de llorar por 2 cosas: 1 porke se fue mi amiga para estados unidos 2 por no continuar el fic asi que por favor no me maten! sopy demasiado joven para morir T-T ahora el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven ni Idaten Jump no me pertenecen...si fuera asi cambiaria los errores de Inazuma Eleven GO y haria que Idaten Jump fuera mas popular**

* * *

Por la noche en el cuarto de nuestras tres niñas xD...

Haruna:ESTAS DICIENDOME UNA BROMA VERDAD!

Flora:NOOOO T-T

Haruna:tu primer beso fue al caerte y para colmo con uno de los chicos mas lindos aaww que bonito! cuantos segundos duraron?

Flora:que se yo como 10

Haruna:en mi caso serian 3 segundos

Flora:y eso que? tuve tanta verguenza que hasta creo que tenia la cara roja como un tomate bien maduro!

Haruna:por lo menos no es como lo mio...*sonrojada*

Flora:y ahora que?

Haruna:etto...estuve en el club de futbol y hay un chico...

Flora:sigue con la historia...

Haruna:que por casualidad hable un poco con el chico y...

Flora:y?

Haruna:y...

Flora:RESPONDE YA HARUNA OTONASHI!

Haruna:que el dice que despues de la practica que podriamos practicar a solas!

Flora:uuuuuuuuuuuu*sonrisa picara* ya todo tiene sentido...cuidado si ustedes...

Haruna:NO LO DIGAS!

Flora:que ustedes...

Haruna:NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!

Flora:que ustedes hagan cositas

Haruna:DATE POR MUERTA FLORA JOYA!

Flora:jajajajajajajajaja que rojita estas*cubriendose con la sabana*

Haruna: ese no es tu problema!*cojiendo una almoada y pegandosela a Flora*

Flora:xD bueno...y que le pasa a Makoto? solo esta sentada

Makoto:*estado en shock*(N/A:ya saben por que xD)

Haruna:Makoto..*pasandole la mano por la cara*

Makoto:...

Flora:Makoto...

Makoto:...

Haruna/Flora:MAKOTO RAPIDO UN INCENDIO!

Makoto:eh!

Haruna:alfin!

Flora:pensamos que te paralizaste por poco y te llevamos a la enfermeria

Makoto:no...esque estaba pensando...podemos dormir ya?

Flora:esta bien esta bien mañana te cuento lo de Haru-chan jijijijiji

Haruna:NO TE ATREVAS!

Flora:buenas noches! ^^

* * *

A la mañana en el patio...

Flora:oh! Akira-san!

Akira:hola Flora-chan! ven a ver!

Flora:dime

Akira:te acuerdas que te dije que ya descubri mis poderes?

Flora:si

Akira:mira lo que hago!*con su mano sale una esfera y empieza a regar agua*

Flora:impresionante! que bonito!

Akira:y eso que solo soy aprendiz

¿?:hola Flori-chan*tapandole los ojos a Flora*

Flora:...Debho-chan?

Debhora:la misma que mencionaste

Flora:Debho-chan!*abrasandola*que alegria!

Debhora:si logre convencer a mi mama para que me inscribiera en la academia...aparte tengo un primo aqui

Haruna:y como se llama?

Debhora:Angel Esmeralda

Flora:ANGEL ESMERALDA!

Debhora:si...lo conoces?

Flora:sii T-T

Makoto:lo conoce y demasiado bien

Angel:de que hablan?

Flora:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH O/O

Angel:que pasa?_ que bien la encuentro de nuevo_

Flora:n-nada_ controlate Flora controlate_

Makoto/Haruna:_creo que cupido esta en contra de Flora-chan_

Debhora:^^ que alegria que se concocen asi no tendre que esforzarme

Angel/Flora:-_- eres tan...tan Debhora

Debhora:asi soy ^^

Makoto:oye Haruna*sonrisa picara*que no tienes que ir a tu "practica"

Haruna:y me lo tenias que recordar!/

Angel/Debhora/Akira:¿?

Flora:luego se los explico^^

Fubuki/Gabu:explicar que?

Haruna/Makoto:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah O/O

Flora:_bueno por lo menos no soy la unica_

Angel:que tal si entre todos hacemos un grupo de aprendices?

Akira:me parece bien...pero que nombre le pondremos?

Flora:que tal Angels Warriors?(Angeles Guerreros)

Angel:es un buen nombre!

Debhora:claro porque es comom tu nombre pero en plural

Angel:no es por eso -.-

Debhora:y por que?

Angel:simplemente porque me parece bien el nombre

Lucy/Ale/Haruhi/Miaka:alguien hablo de un grupo? queremos entrar!

Flora:pues bienvenidas ^^

Haruna:sera el mejor grupo

Los demas:SI!

* * *

**me quedo algo corto D: y el final lo deje con el momento menos indicado pero quizas haga el siguiente mejor :D**

**Ah! si pense hacer la secuela de la historia(13 años despues...osea con 25 años) al acabar esta historia o quizas cuando llegue al proximo cap ustedes deciden**

**Bye!**


	5. aprendiendo algo mas

**Holaaaaaaaaaa he vuelto de la muerte para sacar cuentas...muahahahahahahahaaaaaa.**

**Chibi:(esta loca u.u)**

**Lepus:la perdimos...noooooooooooo T-T**

**Yo:ya ya dejen el bendito drama!(benditos guardianes que tengo)**

**En fin yua se que he durado mucho pero es que es donde mi abuela que puedo escribir trankilamente ya ke mi tia tiene un marido ke me odia(no me deja usar su pc) y si le digoa mi mama que me preste la laptop de seguro me mata D:asi que cada vez que visite a mi abuela sera la vez ke suba de cap.**

**Disclaimer:Inazuma y Idaten no me pertenecen y bla bla bla**

Angel:bien nos vemos a las 9:00 de la noche

Los demas:y para que?

Angel:en las noches a esa misma hora, aunque no lo sepan hay aprendices y maestros entrenando con sus poderes

Haruna:y como lo sabes?

Angel:porque lo se -_- ahora dejen de preguntarme no soy famoso ni ustedes tienen que hacerme una entrevista

A las 9:00...

Angel:listos?

Makoto:aun no se porque acepte

Aki:esto da miedo

Endou:no tanto

Angel:¡Sora, por aqui!

Sora:alfin!

Flora:quien es ella?

Angel:la presentare ella es mi hermana Angela Esmeralda pero le dicen Sora

Sora:un gusto ^^

Gabu:bueno ya les decimos?

Fubuki:creo que si

Angel:bien, empecemos a explicar *el, Fubuki, Gabu y Sora sacan 4 cristales. El de Angel era azul oscuro en forma de corazon, el de Sora es celeste en forma de estrella, el de Gabu es en forma de espiral rojo y el de fubuki es blanco en forma de copo de nieve*

Flora:wow...son...

Makoto:cristales...

Angel:exacto, cuando uno de los W.D(N/A:luego les explico las iniciales...me da verguenza /)se transforma les aparece un cristal y tambien sus guardianes

Miaka/Flora/Akira/Lucy:genial!

Miaka:entonces entrenare muy duro, conseguire mi guardian y mi cristal y peleare contra los mas fuertes y rudos!*haciendo puñetazos version chibi*

Todos:^^U

Akira:ahora que recuerdo...mi hermano estudiaba aqui...y luego desaparecio

Angel:talvez escojio ser guardian...

Akira:eh?

Angel:los aprendices pueden escojer 2 caminos los guardianes y los guerreros. Los guardianes son los acompañantes y guias de los guerreros

Akira:eso espero...

Haruna:ok...tengo miedo de entrenar a estas horas de la noche

Sora:tranquila tienes a 4 expertos...digo 3 y medio*refiriendose a Gabu*

Makoto:*riendo por debajo*

Gabu:OYE DE QUE TE RIES!

Makoto:Y QUE TE IMPORTA!

Gabu:NO ME HABLES ASI CHIQUILLA!

Makoto:PARA TU INFORMACION TENGO 12 AÑOS YA SOY UNA ADOLESCENTE

Gabu:PUES NO PARECE!

Los demas:^^U que bien se llevan*sarcasticos*

Sora:que tal si nos dividimos entre 2 para buscar un buen lugar

y asi se fueron en parejas:

Angel-Flora

Fubuki-Haruna

Aki-Endou

Akira-Miaka

Lucy-Tamiko

Makoto-Gabu(obligatoriamente)

Sora-Debhora

Con Haruna y Fubuki...

Haruna:oh! Fubuki mira!*dice señalando una flor entre rosa y blanco(parecido a un nenufar) entrecubierto por hojas muy grandes*

Fubuki:Haruna! Cuidado!

Haruna:eh?...Ah!*cayendo a un hoyo pero Fubuki logra agarrarla de la mano antes de que se cayera*Gracias*sonrojada*

Fubuki:de nada

**lo dejo por aqui por situaciones economicas(presionandome para apagar la pc ._.)ah si a las que me dieron mi oc pueden decirme que arma usaran(sin armas de fuego...)puede ser espada, arco y flecha, baston((para los equilibristas), mazo, lanza, y los que se les ocurra menos armas de fuego! -_- ah si y el color de su traje al transformarse ^^**

**Chibi:y...el significado de las iniciales**

**Yo: despues pliss en el proximo cap les digo**

**shane!**


	6. aprendiendo algo mas 2

**Hola! este cap sera muuyyy pero muyy largo ya que despues de este cap...Lepus por favor**

**Lepus:*sonido de tambor***

**Mis guardianes y yo:¡LLEGAN LAS TRANSFORMACIONES!**

**Yo:por eso estoy algo emocionada y aqui veran a varios de mis ocs, los que me mandaron y por supuesto como se pasaron el dia entrenando x3 aqui el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma y Idaten nisiquiera me pertenecen...*se va a un rincon a llorar***

* * *

Angel:U.U*cansado*

Los demas:*igual*

_**Flashback:**_

_**Flora:¿en donde estan Fubuki y Haruna?**_

_**Angel:no lo se... quisas por alla**_

_**Lucy:¡cuidado abajo!*cae encima de Angel, Flora y...los demas que se volvieron a juntar***_

_**Todos:AAAAHHHHH!**_

_**Sora:¿por que hiciste eso!?**_

_**Lucy:una...a...araña...!*señala todos los arboles rotos por la arañota***_

_**Gabu:-_- que ingenua solo por una arañita**_

_**Lucy:es que es una araña gigante**_

_**Flora:e...Lucy-chan te refieres a ESA arañota?*señalando una araña extremadamente grande***_

_**Lucy:s-si...**_

_**Los aprendices:...CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!**_

_**Angel:*de su cristal saca una espada* atras!*intentanto apuñalar a la arañota(cacata en mi pais u.u)***_

_**Sora:ANGEL ESTAS LOCO!? COMPARANDO A UNO DE LOS DEMONIOS QUE HEMOS MATADO, ESA ARAÑA PUEDE APLASTARTE!**_

_**Angel:no me importa!*logra apuñalarla*uff...alfin termine...**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Sora:Angel...la proxima vez que hagas una locura como esa...no dudare en amarrarte

Angel:debo de protegerlos a todos

Debhora:ese es mi primo!^^

Sora:U.U

Haruna:hola...¿pero que paso aqui?

Lucy:una arañota casi nos mata

Makoto:o.O y todavia ni me lo creo

Fubuki:aver Lucy-chan...¿entraste en su madriguera?

Lucy:algo asi...

Fubuki:si entras en su madriguera por logica que te perseguira

Lucy:aaaaah yaaa

Flora:que miedo O.O

Gabu:ya es tarde...y tengo sueño

Angel:bien mañana todos practicaremos si?

Los demas:si!

* * *

Al dia siguiente por la tarde...

Gabu/Fubuki:bien a entrenar

Makoto/Haruna:si!

Fubuki:lo primero que tienen que aprender es a esquivar asi que ... Gabu los honores

Gabu:con gusto*empieza a tirar pequeñas, pero dañinas esperas de fuego*

Haruna/makoto:*intentan esquivarlas pero una les quema en las piernas*auch!

Gabu:jajajajajajajaja*riendose*no puedo creer que les haya dolido unas simples esferitas de fuego

Makoto:*enojada a mas no poder*solo porque no sabes como se siente*de la nada Makoto logra empapar de agua fria a Gabu*

Gabu:oye! esta fria!

Haruna:tranquilo te secare*hace un espiral de fuego(no tan grande)y lo arroja sobre gabu*

Gabu:aah! quema quema quemaaaa

Fubuki:*riendo por lo bajo*ya ya no lo torturen*hace desaparecer el espiral de fuego y se acerca a las chicas*no vuelvan a hacerle eso a uno de sus maestros

Makoto:no me arrepiento*haciendo pucheros*

Haruna:yo tampoco*haciendo pucheros tambien*

Fubuki:aaaaaayyyy no sean tan malas

Haruna:e-esta bien lo perdonare pero la proxima vez no lo hare*sonrojada levemente*

Fubuki:y tu Makoto?

Makoto:solo por esta vez..._aunque no, no me retracto_

Fubuki:bueno este caso esta cerrado...sigamos entrenando!

* * *

Por otro lado...

Angel:bueno, por aqui entrenaremos

Angel y Flora estaban en un lugar aislado donde un gran arbol estaba en el medio(que conste era un arbol de manzana xD)

Angel:aqui entrenaba de pequeño

Flora:tu...estudiabas en el internado esde pequeño

Angel:si...aparte de Sora tengo dos hermanos mas:Robin y Kitty. Robin es mi hermano gemelo y Kitty es la mayor de todos nosotros

Flora:si Sora es tu gemela significa...¿que tu, Sora y Robin son trillizos?

Angel:si...

Flora:¿y tus padres? ¿como son?

Angel:ne..Flora-chan...mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tenia 8 años

Flora:eh!? pe-perdon...yo no sabia

Angel:tranquila...ya lo supere...bueno...¿empezamos?

Flora:si!

Ambos emepzaron a hacer simples esferas de poder, aunque ellos la esquivaban facilmente. Parecia que ellos no se ivan a rendir por ganarle al otro pero al atardecer se cansaron

Flora:fue divertido

Angel:si...hace mucho que no me divertia asi en un entrenamiento

Flora:oye Angel...¿que instrumento tocas en el intermnado?

Angel:toco la guitarra y el piano y aveces canto y tu?

Flora:solo canto pero quisas aprenda a tocar piano

Angel:y has escrito alguna cancion?

Flora:si...¿quieres escucharla?

Angel:claro

Flora:bien...*empieza a cantar* El corazon de oro, que habita en mi, te quiere tanto como dios te quiere a ti...

Angel:*empieza a cantar tambien*¿como puedo expresar mis sentimientos? no se que hacer si no te encuentro...

Flora:*para un poco*eh? como sabes la letra?

Angel:yo...planeaba componer una cancion con esa misma letra pero veo que me ganaste

Flora:jeje...oye...creo que ya debemos de irnos

Angel:si...

* * *

Al llegar al internado(Flora llegando a su cuarto):

Flora:que tal les fue chicas?

Haruna:me fue bien..*sonrojada*

Flora:y a ti Makoto?

Makoto:mal

Flora:me lo temia y por cierto...Haruna, ¿como que bien? ¿que paso?*mirada picara*

Haruna:pues...

_**Flasback(Haruna P.O.V):**_

_**Fubuki:nee, vuelvo ahora, Haruna-chan ven te mostrare algo**_

_**Makoto:y me dejaras sola con este!?*señalando a Gabu con lagrimas tipo anime***_

_**Fubuki:solo sera un rato**_

_**Fubuki me llevaba rapido a no se donde y me cojia de la mano cosa que me hiso sonrojar... me llevo atras del internado y lo que vi fue un hermoso jardin lleno de rosas azules**_

_**Haruna:wow es...hermoso**_

_**Fubuki:si...aqui fue en donde me transforme...en eso tenia 10 años**_

_**Haruna:¿10 años? y cuantos años tienes?**_

_**Fubuki:tengo 14**_

_**Haruna:aah comprendo...**_

_**Fubuki:ademas...me gustan las rosas azules**_

_**Haruna:ami tambien...pero me encantan mas rojas**_

_**Fubuki:encerio? pues mira esto*coje una rosa azul y la convierte en roja*aqui tienes*se la da a Haruna***_

_**Haruna:aaww gracias!**_

_**y asi nos quedamos entre hablando y entrenando...**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Flora:aaww que lindo!

Haruna:siii*sonrojada*

Makoto:ami fue lo contrario...

_**Flashback(Makoto P.O.V):**_

_**bien...ahora estoy con el chico que menos quiero ver...**_

_**Gabu:oye no te quedes parada y sigamos entrenando**_

_**Makoto:estoy cansada si?**_

_**Gabu:solo tenemos 1 hora entrenando Makoto...**_

_**Makoto:si por lo menos debo descansar**_

_**Gabu:ya lo veo...*se sienta en un lado*oye...¿como diantres hiciste para empaparme?ni si quieras tenias una cubeta de agua**_

_**Makoto:pues obio fueron mis poderes...en la noche los descubri ahora solo me falta transformarme**_

_**Gabu:sabes...eres muy confiada**_

_**Makoto:claro que no!solo me siento segura**_

_**Gabu:pues veamos que tan segura te sentiras*la abraza por detras y le susurra*si te atreves a quedarte aqui...**_

_**Makoto:*sonrojada*G-Gabu! sueltame!**_

_**Gabu:nop no lo hare*la agarra de la cintura***_

_**Makoto:Gabu! exijo que me sueltes!**_

_**Gabu:y porque? no te gusta estar a mi lado?*la besa en los labios***_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Flora/Haruna:uuuuuuuuuuuuuu que bien te la pasaste

Makoto:c-claro que no!

Haruna:no seas tan mala con el Makoto-chan aparte es muy bonito

Flora:ademas...serian linda pareja

Haruna:aunque el es fuego y tu agua

Makoto:lo se...pero aun asi la pagara por besarme de sorpresa!

Flora/Haruna:^^U

* * *

**termineeeee^^**

**bueno talvez este aun corto pero esque lelvo ya 4 dias escribiendo(soy muy lenta)**

**ah si a peticion de Lucy-chan dire ke significan las iniciales**

**W.D:Wolfs Dogs(no dire que significa en español xD)**

**Ah si ya que soy una baka olvidadiza se me olvido decriles ke el cristal para transformarse sera del color del traje o un color cercano pero ahora me diran de que forma lo quieres y en donde ira su marca de transformada(es porque asi se daran cuenta de que se transformaron) puede ser en una parte interna o externa del cuerpo**

**PD:los capitulos a partir de ahora seran largos porque en cada capitulo habr transformaciones**


	7. ¡Despierta, corazon de oro!

**Holaaaaa vuelvo con el cap. Tarde mas de lo normal poeque hay un juego llamado crystal saga(que lo juego todos los dias) y ya voy por el nivel 30...ah si hablando de eso habran personajes de ese juego(los nombres seran puestos por mi). Pero en otro cap xD**

**Ahora mis queridos guardianes diran quienes se transformaran :**

**Lepus:quienes se transformaran en este cap son Flora Joya, Akira Takashe y Lucy Soto**

**PD:a los que vieron el primer cap de este fic les digo que cambie la historia de Flora y su gemelo(Daniel)**

**Discalimer:Inazuma Eleven ni Idaten Jump no me pertenecen**

* * *

En el sueño de Flora...

Se veia a Flora con un vestido corto sin tirantes y mangas largas(sin pegar en el hombro), unas botas y todo de color rosa brillante con blanco y dorado... luego pudo escuchar unas voces:

Las voces:Flora-chan! Flora-chan!*aparecen 6 pequeñas esferas: una rosa, otra celeste, otra blanca, otra naranja, una azul oscuro y una roja*

Esfera Rosa:Flora-chan pronto llegara la hora en que tu conciencia despertara

Flora:¿conciencia?

Esfera Azul oscuro:es decir, pronto te transformaras, y luego apaeceremos para ayudarte y guiarte

Flora:eso significa...¿que ustedes son mis guardianes?

Esfera Naranja:si...cuando te transformes nos veras nuevamente y veras nuestros rostros

Esfera Celeste:pero solo sera cuando completes toda el alma al cristal que te daremos

Flora:¿cristal? ¿cual cristal?

Esfera Roja:un cristal especial para ti, cuando despiertes lo tendras en la palma de tu mano

Esfera Blanca:por ahora nos tenemos que ir pero no tengas miedo, estaremos siempre contigo

Las esferas:adios...

* * *

Flora:*despertandose*eh?*mira su mano derecha y encuentra un cristal en forma de corazon color rosa claro*con que...este es el cristal...

* * *

Por la mañana...

Angel:¿encerio?

Flora:si...esas esferas no se como me dieron este cristal...

Akira:yo tambien tuve ese sueño...y mira ahora*señala un cristal azul en forma de gota de agua*

Lucy:yo igual*les muestra un cristal rojo oscuro en forma de nota musical*

Angel:chicas les recomiendo que usen los cristales como si fueran un adorno..miren el mio*de la cuerda que tiene en el cuello muestra su cristal(N/A:ya saben de que forma es y de que color jejeje si no miren caps atras)*

Flora:en ese caso lo tendre de collar

Lucy:¿solo por Angel?*mirada picara* parecen novios teniendo los mismos requisitos

Flora/Angel:c-claro que no!*sonrojados a mas no poder*

Akira:se duda e.e

Lucy:estoy contigo

Akira:pero dejando ese tema a un lado...usare mi cristal como una pulsera

Lucy:yo le usare de cinturon

Fubuki:hola chicos*llegando con Tamiko, Haruhi, Haruna, Makoto y Gabu*

Angel/Akira/Flora/Lucy:hola ^^

Gabu:ash...de tanto caminar ya me canse

Makoto:-_- vaya guerrero

Gabu:esque no me acostumbro tanto

Angel:siempre es asi*suena el telefono*¿hola?...ah si...e...no...¿pero como iva a saber?...si si lo hise...si Fubuki y Gabu estan aqui...hay que se yo!?...si mama...jajajajajajaja si que es bueno molestarte...O.O esta bien pero no te atrevas a hacerme eso...si ya voy...nos vemos alla*cualga*

Fubuki:¿quien era?

Angel:era Kitty

Flora:¿tu hermana mayor?

Angel:si

Makoto:¿y que era "eso" que te iva a hacer?

Angel:dijo que si la volvia a molestar...que me obligaria a alimentar a los zorrillos

Gabu:uuu entonces cero burlas a tu hermana O.O

* * *

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamientos...

Los chicos habian llegado a un lugar en donde habian varios estudiantes ya transformados..Flora, por casualidad conocia a varios ya que eran sus amigos de infancia...pero ella se fijo en alguien que practicaba con un arco y una flecha de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos cafes, moreno y alto:

Flora:¿sera el?...*se dirige hacia el chico*¡Daniel! ¡Daniel!

Daniel:eh?*mira a Flora*e...esto es un sueño o que?...¿Flora-chan?***Daniel tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos cafe claro y tiene casi la misma apariencia de Kazemaru***

Flora:Daniel!*lo abrasa*tanto tiempo!

Daniel:demasiado tiempo Flora-chan ya estas muy grande

Angel:tu...lo conoces?

Flora:si el es mi mellizo Daniel Joya...el y yo fuimos separados ya que mi tia se lo habia llevado y por eso no nos veiamos...solo cuando mi tia me visitaba

Angel:aah comprendo

Daniel:y ellos son tus amigos?

Flora:si

Haruna:¿como esque son mellizos...y no se parecen?

Daniel:es normal en nosotros pues nunca nos hemos parecido

Angel:oigan chicos quieren ver la lista de los que ya estan transformados?

Los demas:si!

Angel:bien*los lleva a un lugar que tiene un letrero con la lista*

* * *

**Angel Esmeralda - Bonnie Diamante**

**Azura Gema - Issamar Minami Tokubetsuna**

**Robin Esmeralda - Fubuki Shirou**

**Mui Maya - Anie Joya**

**Ryuu Natsuyaki - Touko Zaizen**

**Kogure Yuuya - Nagumo Haruya**

**Tsunami Josuke - Kidou Yuuto**

**Tachimukai Yuuki - Genda Koujirou**

**Namiza Gema - Kyoichi Shido**

**Terra Ambar - Nikki Ambar**

**Ema Zafiro - Layla Joya**

**Daniel Joya - Angela Esmeralda**

**Lance Tokubetsuna - Alex Linan**

**Sony Koeya - Hiruma Zafiro**

**Taiga Samejima - Kitty Esmeralda**

**Mitsuka Joya - Hiroto Kiyama**

* * *

Haruna:es una lista muy larga...

Flora:es verdad

Angel:esque hay muchos aqui

Issa:O.O...no puede ser...Flora-chan?***Issa es una chica morena, con un ojo rojo y otro marron, tiene el pelo negro se lo corta a proposito, es morena y mas alta que Flora***

Flora:tanto tiempo Issa

Issa:¡sabia que vendrias!*empieza a abrazarla y a darle vueltas*

Flora:ya Issa bajame! me haces cosquillas

Rina:Issa que pa...o...por...dios...¡chicas, Flora-chan esta aqui!***Rina es una chica extremadamente parecida a FLora solo que con los ojos azules y el pelo algo corto hasta la espalda***

Azura/Bonnie/Sony:¿encerio?***Azura(por decirlo asi) es la "copia exacta" de Runo Misaki solo que cada ropa que viste siempre tiene tonos negros y azules / Bonnie tiene el pelo morado con enormes mechas blancas, tiene los ojos marrones y aveces se les ve verdes /Sony tiene el pelo marron claro y los ojos cafe oscuro***

Flora:hola^^

Bonnie:TANTA DISTANCIA NOS LLEVA A UN MILAGRO! FLORA-CHAN TANTO TIEMPO!*abrazando a Flora*

Azura:Bonnie...la estas ahorcando -_-

Bonnie:ah! perdon!

Flora:^^ si que es demasiado tiempo

Kitty:alfin te encuentro Angel***Kitty, a diferencia de Angel, Angela(Sora) y Robin, ella tiene el pelo verde oscuro y los ojos verede cristal***

Angel:-_- ahora que hermana

Kitty:que tenemos otra mision

Los aprendices:¿?

Azura:siempre tenemos misiones contra los demonios(asi les decimos a los enemigos que tecnicamente si vienen del infierno) y no queremos que se apoderen del internado

Haruna:podemos ir?

Sony:creo que no los dejarian por ser aprendices pero quizas el fin de semana les llevemos a dar un paseo

Akira:bien!

* * *

Caminando al patio...xD:

Lucy:¿creen que cuando nos transformemos podamos entrenar alla?

Makoto:depende si queremos o no

Akira:saben...siento que algo me quema...

Haruna:¿en donde?

Akira:en la parte derecha

Flora:que malo

Haruna:...*pensativa*

Makoto:Haruna-chan...

Haruna:dime

Makoto:¿que te pasa?

Haruna:eh? nada nada

Flora:piensas en Fubuki?

Haruna:*sonrojada*n-no

Lucy:se nota

Flora:admitelo Haruna-chan estas LOCA por el

Haruna:*aun mas sonrojada*claro que no!

Tamiko/Makoto:*cantando*Fubuki y Haruna sentados en un arbol besandose

Flora:y para colmo de lenguita

Haruna*se lo imagina y se pone mas roja que un tomate*NO DIGAN ESO!

Aki:la pusieron rojita

Flora:o vamos podrian ser novios, salir por algunos años, casarse, tener hijos...

Makoto:aunque no quiere admitirlo si ella no se lo dice eso le pasara a otra que se acerque a el

Haruna:U/U dejen de decir eso T/-/T

Makoto:hay la pobre sufre

Flora:tiene fiebre del amor

Akira:ya anochece

Makoto:si debemos ir a nuestros cuartos

Todas:shane!

* * *

Durante la noche...(Flora P.O.V):

No puedo dormir...estoy despierta escuchando a haruna hablando dormida...*escuche un pequeño gemido de Haruna*o.o... no se que este soñando Haruna-chan...pero ya me traume. Ahora salgo del cuarto y voy directo hacia a fuera donde hay un pequeño lago(N/A:en uno de los edificios del internado hay un lago) y escucho algunas risas;voy a ver y encuentro a Akira con una blusa corta con los tirantes cruzados en una x, una falda corta y abajo de esta un pantalon largo hasta las rodillas, unas botas cortas y cola y orejas de gato todo color azul. Por otro lado tambien vi a lucy con una blusa larga con mangas largas(las mangas no se pegan a los hombros), una falda larga hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas con tacones color escarlata. Me acerque a ellas un tanto sorprendida:

Flora:O.O...Chicas?

Lucy:mira Flora-chan nos transformamos

Akira:y es divertido estamos jugando con el agua

Flora:si que se ve divertido me dan ganas de poder transformarme pero...¿no teinen que dormir para la clase de educacion fisica?

Akira:ah si! dicen que el profesor es muy estricto

Lucy:pues tendremos que dormir

Flora:bien yo ire a beber agua...

(fin del Flora P.O.V)

* * *

Por la mañana...

Profesor:bien quiero que todos den 10 vueltas por todo el internado

Todos:QUEEE

Profesor:y quien llegue primero no hara nada en mi clase

todos:*empiezan a correr*

Flora:o rayos recorde que soy la mas lenta!

Makoto:sayonara!*pasandole a Flora*

Angel:nos vemos en las otras 9 vueltas!*le pasa a Flora igual*

Flora:_hasta Angel me pasa T.T...bien ya me canse!*_empieza a correr rapidamente a la vez que se pone roja por el esfuerzo*

Robin:wiii les estoy ganando*haciendo morisquetas y sacando la lengua*

Azura:estupido incompetente malagradecido!*empuja a Robin y se adelanta*eso es para que dejes de hacer morisquetas!

Bonnie:Robin!*lo mueve*Azura-chan lo dejaste inconsiente

Azura:*llendo lejos y gritando*pues lleva a tu novio a la enfermeria!

Bonnie:el no es mi novio!

Haruna:ya casi doy una vuelta!

Fubuki:ya voy por la tercera

Haruna:e.e corres rapido

Angel:quitense par de tortolos!

Fubuki/Haruna:OYE!

* * *

Terminadas las 10 vueltas...

Todos:*cansados*

Profesor:todos tuvieron empate

Todos:T-T es por tu culpa!*todos empiezan a señalarse*

Angel*le suena el telefono*ahora que Kitty?...encerio?...nooooooooo...puedo llevarla? puedo puedo puedo?*insistiendo como niño pequeño*...o/o no se lo digas!...que no!...que no!...-_- tu ganas te pago los 100 pesos y me dejas tranquilo...si si adios

Makoto:y de donde sacaras tanto dinero?

Angel:que se yo!?

Rina:estan listos?

Los aprendices:eh?

Sony:ustedes vendran con nosotros

Los aprendices:wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii

* * *

En le bosque...:

Haruna:t-tengo frio..

Fubuki:*se quita la chaqueta y se la da a Haruna*ten ponte esto

Haruna:pero...tu...

Fubuki:tranquila estoy acostumbrado al frio

De pronto aparecen unas personas de piel palida todas vestidas de negro el pelo engro y ojos rojos

Azura:demonios...vamos a transformarnos!

* * *

**Azura se empieza a transformar y se le van quitando las coletas, aparecen varias burbujas de agua y olas que le dan una vestimenta unica; tiene una blusa corta con tirantes en forma de concha, un pantalon corto, unas botas cortas con burbujas pintadas en las esquinas y guantes cortos**

**Angel tiene el traje de todo un principe solo que mitad principe mitad guerrero, lo mismo es en Fubuki, Robin y Gabu**

**Rina tiene una blusa con tirantes color limonsillo, una pulsa rosa claro, na mini falda con pantalon corto, una falda media larga y unas botas pequeñas**

**Issa tiene una blusa sin tirantes algo rotas por los lados, una falda tambien rota por el lado izquierdo, unas botas largas, y cola y orejas de gato**

**Bonnie tiene un vestido corto y unas zapatillas con tacones y cola y orejas de conejo**

**Sora como tiene el pelo corto se le crece y parte del pelo se le recojen en 2 trenzas, tiene un conjunto esquimal corto color celeste**

**Kitty tiene un conjunto verde oscuro de una blusa corta con tirantes en x y una falda larga(no tiene zapatos)**

* * *

Azura:aver quien quiere pelear?*se acerca un demonio y ella contraataca con una patada*eso era lo que queria

Bonnie:*esquivando los ataques*tomen esto!*lanza estrellas plateadas muy afiladas*

Angel:cuidado Flora-chan!*la protege con un campo de fuerza*

Flora:gracias

Haruna:aah! sueltenme!*le da una patada en al entrepierna a uno de ellos*

Demonio 1:oye! niña malcriada*la golpea*

Haruna:oye! ¿¡no sabes que no debes golpear a una mujer?

Demonio 1:y porque? eh?*se acerca a ella*

Fubuki:por esto!*lo atraviesa con una espada*Haruna-chan te golpeo duro?*preocupado*

Haruna:no tanto...ni siquiera me dolio

¿?:ya ya basta de pelea*aparece un chico exactamente igual que los demonios solo que algo mas...lindo*

Bonnie:oh no

Robin:el principe de los demonios

Principe(N/A: no dire su nombre e.e tendran pesadillas xD):oh vamos solo demen lo que quiero

Issa:te lo repetire por ultima vez no sabemos de que princesa nos hablas

Principe:oh vamos y no la ven?*señala a Flora*ella es

Flora:eh? yo?

Principe:si, tu y acabare con tu pureza quitandote tu inocencia

Angel:no te atrevas!*el principe los enreda a todos en una enredadera muy fuerte*

Issa:rayos! no puedo moverme

Akira:ni yo puedo ussar mis poderes

Flora:sueltame!

Principe:no lo creo

Empiezan a caer unas esferas y logran apartar al principe de Flora, luego van hacia ella y se demuestran:

Chibi:ya llego la hora***Chibi es una guardiana chibi parecida a Flora, tiene una vestimenta marron claro(pantalon corto y blusa corta), una cola de delfin rosada, cuernos de cabra(N/A:adivinen que signo del zodiaco es :D) y una corona con una diadema celeste***

**El que le sigue llamado Capri, tiene el pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes, la misma vestimenta de Chibi(version hombre xD), cola de delfin azul y cuernos de cabra**

**La tercera se lalma Leo-chan(que original xD), tiwen el pelo color naranja algo alboroteado, esta vestida de blanco, tiene cola, patas y orejas de leon y tiene los ojos verdes**

**La cuarta se llama Nelly tiene el pelo morado, ojos del mismo color, tiene un gran vestido bñanco y una flor fucsia en la cabeza**

**La quinta se llama Fenicia tiene el pelo rojo recogido en una coleta, los ojos ambar y tiene una armadura roja**

**El sexto y ultimo se llama Lepus, tiene el pelo blanco, los ojos azules, un traje igual al de Angel y cola y orejas de lobo**

Flora:Chibi...guardianes

Nelly:Flora-chan usa el cristal

Flora:pero..

Lepus:solo hazlo

Flora:esta...esta bien

**El cristal de Flora empieza a brillar y empieza a transformarse. Tiene exactamente la ropa del sueño solo que con una mini-falda, alas de angel y cola y orejas de lobo***

Angel:se...se transformo

Flora:me siento...diferente

Principe:que rayos...esa luz de nuevo...

Flora:dime porque quieres matarme*de su cristal saca una espada*

Principe:tu madre asesino a mi padre con esa misma luz y destruyo su plan y ahora yo lo reconstruire

Flora:no lo creo*intenta pegarle con la espada pero este desaparece*

Bonnie:desaaprecio de nuevo!

Lucy:tengo una idea*su cristal se convierte en una daga por lo cual esta corta la enredadera*si! sabia que mi cristal no fallaria

¿?:lo hicieron muy bien

Akira:hermano?

Kai:tanto tiempo hermanita

Akira:Kai!*abrazandolo*

Angel:te dije que tal vez seria guardian por eso no lo habias visto

Kai:exactamente...

¿?:hola Lucy-chan^^

Lucy:eh? y tu quien eres?

Miu:soy tu gaurdiana^^

Chibi:-_- era logico

Lepus:bueno antes de que alguien sospeche mejor vamonos

Azura:si...todo esto es un desastre

Fubuki:si...

Angel:bien a aprtir de ahora nos esforzaremos mas si?

Los demas:SI!

* * *

**Termineeeeeeeee^^**

**Lepus:zzzzzzz**

**Chibi:Capri tienes un tres?**

**Yo:ya dejen de jugar ya termine**

**Capri:aleluya!**

**Yo:bien tarde demasiado y para colmo ya el lunes entro a clases...claro si me inscriben. Pero tal vez pueda publicar los caps aunque dure mucho**

**Nota:no les doy el nombre del principe porque es clasificado(?)**

**Nota 2:Los ocs Sony, Issa, Mui y Debhora no son mios, son de mis amigas**


	8. los rivales de Flora y Angel

**Vuelvo con mis tareas del cole y con el cap(que conste mis guardianes me estan ayudando)**

**Chibi:*vestida de maestra*bien aver el primer tema...**

**yo:NO EMPIECES! todavia engo que estudiar la otra materia**

**Chibi:y luego iras a la universidad y te convertiras en una veterinaria profesional*cara melosa***

**Capri:tipico las niñas y su sueño de ser profesionales**

**Las chicas:que...dijiste?**

**Capri:mejor corro por mi vida! O.O**

**Lepus:bien en lo que las "inocentes" chicas le dan una paliza a Capri yo tendre que hacer todo**

**por lastima hoy no se transformara nadie :(**

**las letras en cursiva son pensamientos**

**no dire el disclaimer por que eso es papel de Flora-chan**

* * *

Se ven a Flora y Angel peleando con sus espadas por lo cual Flora pierde:

Flora:vaya Angel eres bueno en lucha de espadas

Angel:mi padre era un exelente espadachin

Flora:se nota

Angel:que¿celosa?

Flora:algo por?

Angel:no se...solo es curiosidad

Flora:no entiendo como esque tenias todo y te lo arrebatarn a los 8 años

Angel:no me arrebataron todo, sigo con mis poderes

Flora:en eso no cabe dudas*se acercan para hablar mejor en vez de gritarse y los cristales de ellos(Nota del guardian:recuerden que ambos tienen los cristales como medallones) se unen como si fueran un iman

Angel:que sucede?O.O

Flora:no se..._vamos despegate...despegate_

Angel:*intenta separarse y se sonroja*_o cielos ya estoy demasiado cerca de Flora-chan*_logra despegarse*lo siento Flora-chan no se que paso con mi cristal

Flora:tranquilo yo tampoco se porque mi cristal se puso asi**(Lepus:es amor!/ Capri:ayudaaaaa/Lepus:mejor sigo escribiendo)**

* * *

Por la mañana...

Haruna:*dibujandose a ella y a Fubuki rodeados de corazoncitos*

Makoto:buen dibujo*cojiendolo y mirandolo bien*sabes debes mostrarselo a Fubuki

Haruna:no!

Makoto:si! admite que te gusta

Haruna:que no!

Makoto:que si!

Haruna:que no! y si se lo dices te partire la cara*levanta el puño y sin saber nokea a Endou*oh no

Aki:Endou-kun!

Haruna:perdon perdon perdon!

Makoto:Haruna...controla tu fuerza porque en vez de nokearme a mi nokeaste a Endou

Angel:hola chicos^^

Robin:que hay de nuevo? miren ya tengo nuevos zapatos*enseñando sus zapatos*

Sora:no seas presumido hermano ademas unos zapatos no importan

Flora:perdon por llegar tarde

Makoto:tranquila el profesor nisiquiera ha venido

Azura:*dormida en su butaca(silla de colegio)*

Rina:Azura-chan despierta

Azura:mmm 5 minutos mas

Rina:Azura si el profesor llega te pondra cero en la nota

Makoto:no solo a ella*señala a Gabu que duerme como si estuviera flotando(bueno, si esta flotando por sus poderes)*

Haruna:esperen...*hace una rafaga de viento y despierta a Gabu por el frio*

Gabu:que brisa tan fuerte

Haruna:soy yo tonto -_-

Makoto:*muerta de la risa*

Angel:bien que se divierten

Flora:si^^U

¿?:Angel-kun!*lo abraza*

Angel:Monica...te dije que no me tomes de sorpresa

Flora:*voz sombria*y tu quien eres?

Monica:soy la novia de Angel***Monica es una chica morena de ojos ambar con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta***

Flora:eeeh!?

Makoto/Haruna:O.O

Azura:_eso debio doler...respondere por ella _y eso que nos importa ya largate a tu salon

Monica:pues la niña de pelo rosa me lo pregunto y yo sinceramente le respondi

¿?:pues para mi eso no es lo que ella queria saber*cara sombira y posandose en la puerta seriamente*

Monica:y ahora que Issa?

Issa:la maestra llego y me pidio que te diga que regreses rapidamente al salon de clases y si te metes con Flora-chan te metes conmigo

Monica:jaja que graciosa...nos vemos*llendose con Issa*

Flora:*estado en shock*

Makoto:Akira por favor

Akira:*hace una esfera de agua y se la arroja a Flora en la cara*

Flora:oigan seguia consiente!

Akira:perdon O.O

Fubuki:hola^^*viene con un monton de libros*

Gabu:que te paso?

Fubuki:pues...mi mochila se rompio y Atsuya dura mas de una hora reparandola

Angel:y desde cuando Atsuya sabe coser?

Fubuki:pues...un dia estabamos apostando y yo gane y su castigo era aprender a hacer los oficios que oviamente se deben hacer

Azura:y ese es el final xD

Profesor:lamento la tardanza ahora empezemos con la clase de historia y revisare la tarea

Flora:_O.O estoy muerta..._

Azura:_pan comido_

Haruna:_MATENME! T-T NO MERESCO ESTAR VIVA CUANDO ME PREGUNTEN POR LA TAREA!_

Fubuki:_hoy muero...O.O_

* * *

Despues de la torturosa entrega de "muy bien" y "·no realizada"...

Flora:T-T odio al profesor de historia! nisiquiera dijo que era hoy que se debia entregar!

Azura:por eso debes hacerla desde que te la pongan

Angel:si Flora-chan asi no te pasa eso

Haruna:T-T eso no nos ayuda en nada!

Fubuki:concuerdo con ella! T-T

Akira:pobres

Kitty:*apareciendo de la nada*a entrenar!

Los transformados:si!

Durante el entrenamiento...:

Angel:oye Sora¿no piensas que Flora-chan esta actuando raro?

Sora:si por?

Angel:¿no puedes ir a preguntarle?

Sora:¿y porque yo?

Angel:porque eres mujer y seria mas facil que le sacaras la respuesta tu

Sora:-_- esta bien pero y si no me dice?

Angel:...no se inventate algo

Sora:no soy buena mentirosa y lo sabes asi que pideselo a otra persona*yendose hacia donde Sony*

Angel:mujeres...nunca las comprendere

Por otro lado...:

Gabu:*empieza a tirar llamas de fuego estilo bala hacia azura*aver niña de agua esquiva eso

Azura:*esquiva todas las llamas*¿que decias Samejima?

Gabu:e.e algun dia te vencere

Azura:eso se espera

Issa:dudo que te venza

Gabu:Issa tu siempre dudas en lo unico que haces sin pensar 2 veces es comerte un chcolate entero de un solo bocado

Issa:y? todo el mundo sabe que mi deblidad es el chocolate

Bonnie:en eso no cabe duda

Flora:yo lo supe cuando ella discutia con su hermano y su hermano le amenazo con comerse el ultimo chocolate que quedaba

Robin:*tira una rafaga de viento hacia Flora y esta vez en forma de navaja*

Flora:*lo esquiva*uff por poco

Robin:por lo menos sabes esquivar ataques sorpresa

Flora:tengo un buen oido...escuchar musica con el volumen alto funciona

Rina:se nota Flora-chan

Fubuki:*convertido en lobo*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Azura:oh no no caere de nuevo*lo agarra por la cola*despierta pulgoso(Nota del guardian:¿a que otro fic les recuerda?)

Fubuki:(ustedes si son malos ni me dejan dormir)

Azura:esto es una sala de entrenamiento no un dormitorio asi que vuelvete humano o te llevare a la perrera**(Lepus:nooo la pesadilla perruna, canina, como sea que se pueda decir!)**

Fubuki:O.O ok*convirtiendose en humano*

Gabu:al lobito lo ivan a llevar a la perrera O.O

Fubuki:Gabu...tienes suerte de no ser niño lobo

Gabu:lo soy tonto -_-

Kitty:ya dejen de hablar y sigan entrenando

Los demas:si

Kitty:ah si Haruna te llamaba alguien de ojos rojos

Haruna:¿en donde esta y para que me llama?

Kitty:entrena casi en la salida lo encontraras y a Makoto tammbien lo llaman de esa area

Makoto/Haruna:ok

* * *

Al llegar a la ultima area...

¿?:alfin llegan

Makoto:hermano?

Kyoichi:por lo menos me reconociste***Kyoichi tiene 17 años es rubio de ojos verdes , tiene el pelo largo hasta los hombros y es muy alto* **

Kidou:hola hermanita

Haruna:onii-chan!*lo abraza*que raro ya no tienes los googles

Kidou:decido entrenar asi

Haruna:ya entiendo y cambiando de tema...si el chico se llama Kyoichi Shido...¿tu nombre completo es Makoto Shido?

Makoto:asi como lo oyes ^^

Haruna:O.O

Makoto:¿sorprendida?

Haruna:algo...

Volviendo con Flora...:

Flora:uff que dia

Angel:e...Flora-chan..¿te puedo acompañar hasta el edificio donde te hospedas?

Flora:y-yo...

Daniel:no

Flora/Angel:eh?

Daniel:yo ire a acompañarla ya que soy su hermano mayor**(Lepus:tipico de cualquier hermano sobreprotector)**

Angel:pero...

Flora:el tiene razon...el me llevara

Haruna/Makoto:¡esperenos!

Daniel:bien tendre que estar con 3 preciosas niñas si las otras dos fueran mis hermanas me dirian suertudo

Flora:y suertudo por?

Daniel:por ser el unico varon

Flora:lo eres recuerda que solo somos Anie, Layla , Mitsuka y yo...tu eres el unico hombre

Makoto:wow en todos los años tu madre solo puedo tener a un varon

Haruna:ya vamonos...nos vemos Angel

Makoto:good bye!

Flora:sayonara!

Angel:adios...*tono triste mientras los ve alejandose*

Monica:Angel-kun!*abrasandolo*

Angel:hola Monica...*le toma de la cintura y...**(Lepus:no dire nada de esto O.O ANGEL ESMERALDA ERES UN TRAIDOR!*tono de militar enfadado)***

* * *

Por otro lado...

Flora:**La ilusion hipnotica tarde o temprano te ahogara**

Makoto:**Pero no es algo divertido si los ojos vendados no estan**

Daniel:**Donde camines ten cuidado porque mis manos te van a rozar**

Haruna:**Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies...**

Los 4:**Que tu cuerpo me, daras***empiezan a reirse*

Flora:si que es divertido cantar trick and treat en grupo

Haruna:si es menos dificil

Makoto:ami se me va el aire cantandolo sola

Daniel:somos dos y bien Makoto...te he visto junto con Samejima

Makoto:q-que?*sonrojada*

Flora:o vamos Makoto lo vimos todo

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Gabu:*besando apasionadamente a Makoto luego de 15 minutos despues la suelta(wow tantos minutos)***_

_**Makoto:Ga-Gabu**_

_**Gabu:dime princesa**_

_**Makoto:y-yo...*lo vuelve a besar***_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Flora:e.e se divirtieron mucho

Makoto:U/U

Haruna:jeje el chico malo con la chica ruda

Flora:hacen mezcla

Rina:hola chicos^^

Sony:vinimos a acompañarlos

Flora:alfin!

Daniel:bueno las dejo aqui...nos vemos princesas!

Flora:adios onii-chan!

Sony:vaya aun de tanto tiempo tu hermano nunca ha cambiado...

Rina:si recuerdo que nos llamaba asi desde los 4 años

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Se veia una niña de pelo corto hasta los hombros vistiendo de un vestido blanco al lado de ella hay una niña igual solo que con el pelo mas corto y los ojos azules una niña de pelo azul recojido en un moño, ojos azul claro, una niña de pelo morado con mechas blancas(N/A:las mechas de Bonnie son naturales)de ojos marrones, una niña de pelo marron claro y ojos del mismo color todas vestidas de blanco por una fiesta :**_

_**Flora:Rina-chan! ¿como van las decoraciones?**_

_**Rina:por ahora bien...**_

_**Azura:no se por que nos encargaron a nosotras la decoracion del dia de la paz y lo peor...¡Maritza no hace nada!*señala a una niña de pelo corto recojido en una coleta(pelo morado oscuro) es una niña millionaria y muy malvada(hasta le habia quitado un noviecito a Flora a los cortos dias)**_

_**Maritza:si hago algo**_

_**Azura:el que?**_

_**Maritza:bebo agua**_

_**Todas:*caida estilo anime***_

_**Bonnie:eso no ayuda a la decoracion -_-U**_

_**Maritza:tranquilas las ayudare en un rato**_

_**Flora:en 3 años*susurro***_

_**Azura:en eso tienes razon**_

_**Daniel/Anie:hola**_

_**Flora:hola hermanitos!**_

_**Anie:ya terminaron?**_

_**Flora:casi**_

_**Daniel:pues empezare a ayudar a mis princesas**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

Sony:desde pequeños siempre lo dice

Flora:sii

Rina:es verdad

Azura:chicas ya vamos a dormir

* * *

Al dia siguiente...

Flora llega y acomoda los lobros epro antes siente que alguien la mira

Max:hola***max es un chico parecido a Angel ero con los ojos verde oscuros. Es algo cretino y ahora lo que uiere es a Flora***

Flora:tu...

Max:¿me extrañabas?

Flora:despues de lo que hiciste no

Max:oh vamos Flori, ya no soy el mismo*la toma de la cintura*

Flora:sueltame!

Max:no te resistas*se acerca lentamente hacia ella*

¿?:ella dijo que la sueltes

Flora:Angel...**(lepus:llego el traidor Ù.Ù)**

Max:¿que quieres niño?

Angel:que la sueltes...*mirada sombria*

Max:oye, ella es mia desde los 10 años

Flora:¡no es cierto! tu me dejaste a los pocos dias!

Angel:oye quitate antes de que esto se ponga feo

Max:quiero verlo principito

Flora:no peleen!*se pone en el medio de los dos, bloquea el golpe y le ga una patada a max*si se pelean se meteran conmigo y no me importa que sea debil mis patadas son muy fuertes

Max:tranquila Flora...en el patio no las veremos

Angel:asi sera...

* * *

**Bien termine...a llamar a Abi-chan**

**Abi(Flora):ah ya me canse de golpearlo**

**Capri:duele...**

**Abi:bien iva a publicar ayer pero la tarea me comio ya qe era demasiado larga y ahora estoy herida u.u pero alfin la subo y aqui las preguntas:**

**¿Lepus escribe bien?**

**¿Quieren que Angel y Max terminen la pelea o que alguien los interrumpan? digan quienes de todos los del fic(en especial mis oc`s) interrumpan la pelea si esa es su opcion**

**¿se imajinan el dibujo de Haruna?**

**bien ya me voy bye!**

**PD:pondre el resumen de la secuela pero no la actualizare hasta que no termine esta historia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok...seguro pensaran que es el cap 9 pero no, no lo es. Es que ya tengo el cap escrito pero por partes es decir no se que ponerles para completarlas a ver si me ayudan un poquito en las partes(lo de la pelea de Angel y Max ya la tengo resuelta):**

**Parte 1:**

**Los demas:¡¿un baile?!**

**Azura:si como mi mama es la organizadora de eventos en esta escuela quiso hacer un baile de bienvenida**

**Flora:**_**esta seria mi oportunidad para invitar a Angel...aunque tenga a la caprichosa de Monica al lado**_

**Parte 2:**

**Haruna:no pienso ir al baile**

**Makoto:y porque? ¿porque no tienes pareja?**

**Haruna:si**

**Makoto:jojojojojo*sonrisa picara*soy yo o veo a cierto peliplata cerca de ti**

**Fubuki:em...hola Haruna, hola Makoto**

**Makoto:eee...tengo que irme...a...¡a ver a Gabu! nos vemos!**

**Parte 3:**

**Flora:¿Azura? te vez mas...alta**

**Azura:tengo zapatillas de tacones mama me obligo a usarlas**

**Bonnie:pero...tu no sabes andar en tacones**

**Azura:por eso me la paso parada**

**Flora:que dificil**

**Bien como pueden ver solo tengo 3 partecitas asi que si quieren la idea de ustedes me la dan por rewiew o por PM**

**besos!**


	10. El baile parte 1

**Flora:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Chibi:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Lepus:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Leo-chan:...*ruge con todas sus fuerzas*A DESPERTAR!**

**Los dormidos:AAHHH**

**Nelly:tienen que hacer el fic ¬¬**

**Flora:aaahhhh si...bien antes que nada quien se transformara hoy sera Tamiko-chan y aparecera el oc de Kim Natsuyaki(aunque en este fic es Ryuu Natsuyaki) y veran a los guardianes de Fubu-kun y de Angel-kun**

* * *

Flora:hay no hay no hay no!*se apresura para ir afuera pero ve que la puerta esta cerrada*rayos! el estupido de Max y Angel me trancaron T-T

Chibi:¿quieres nuestra ayuda?

Flora:si, que bueno que vienes Chibi-chan. ¿Me puedes ayudar a salir de aqui?

Chibi:vere que hago pues soy aprendiz de guardian

* * *

Por otro lado...:

Angel:*caminando rapidamente hacia el patio* no perdere, no puedes hacerle eso a Flora-chan

Max:y tu quien eres para decirme que no debo hacer, eh?

Angel:EL QUE PATEARA TU PUTO TRASERO!(N/A:O.O angel dice palabrotas, y se dice ser serio)

Max:jajaja que gracioso

Angel y Max se miraban rencorosamente tanto que se veian las chispas(estilo anime) y estaban seguros de que Flora no iva a interponer pero se equivocaban...

* * *

Con Flora:

Flora:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*le da una patada al cristal de la puerta tan fuerte que la rompe*GABU! GABU! RAPIDO SACAME!

Gabu:oh Flora-chan*le abre la puerta*¿que pasa?

Flora:Angel y Max se van a pelear

Gabu:¿que? pues vamonos ya deben estar afuera

* * *

Ya en el patio...:

Max:muestrame tu mejor golpe

Angel:*lo golpea fuertemente en la cara tanto que lo hizo escupir sangre*

Max:maldito...

Despues de ese golpe Angel y Max se empiezan a pelear cono si fuera pelea a muerte(en mi definicion) en eso llega alguien y los aparta un fuerte rayo y se ve a una chica de pelo marron liso largo hasta la espalda y ojos verdes

Ryu:recuerden que no pueden pelear en este instituto y como hija de la fundadora(N/A:je sere amiga de la hija de la directora :3)les recuerdo que tendran castigos severos

Angel/Max:si señorita Natsuyaki

Flora:*acabando de llegar junto con Gabu*llegamos...tarde

Ryu:no tan tarde los pude separar

Flora:muchas gracias

Ryu:no hay de que*sonrie*tengo que irme pero nos veremos luego...Flora Joya...

Flora:¿y como sabia mi nombre? :s

Angel:ella es hija de la directora Kira Natsuyaki

Flora:aah O.O

Microfono de la direccion(xD no se me ocurrio otro nombre):atencion les habla la señora Clara Gema les informo que este año habra un baile de bienvenida espero que a los nuevos les guste y recuerden no vayan sin pareja es este viernes a las 8:00 y termina a las 12:00 que pasen buenos dias

Todos los estudiantes:¿¡UN BAILE!?

Azura:ah*suspiro*ya lo saben

Los estudiantes:AZURA COMO QUE UN BAILE!?

Azura:ejem...mi mama es la organizadora de eventos asi que quiso que hubiera un "baile de bienvenida" y esto no es obra mia se los juro

Bonnie:aah tu madre solo quiere que tu bailes con...

Azura:*tapandole la boca a Bonnie*CALLATE O VERAS

Bonnie:o-ok

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Haruna:¡no lo dire!

Makoto:si lo diras

Haruna:no!

Makoto:si!

Makoto:si si se lo diras

Haruna:-_- porque? T-T

Makoto:porque tienes que ir al baile con el

Haruna:T-T

Makoto:ojojojojojojojo mira quien viene hai, cierto peliplata

Fubuki:em...hola Makoto, hola Haruna

Makoto:em...los dejo solos...tengo que ir a ver a Gabu...¡shane!

Haruna:D:

Fubuki:etto...*sonrojado*Haruna-chan..q-quieres...

Kidou:hola

Fubuki/Haruna:AAH!

Kidou:hermana tenemos que irnos...

Haruna:pe-pero*Kidou la jala y se la lleva lejos*

Fubuki:rayos!*en eso aparece una Chibi-guardiana de pelo blanco y ojos azules(el pelo rizado) con cla y orejas de lobo vestida de un vestido corto negro*

Nia:¬¬ el hermano de ella lo hizo aproposito

Fubuki:¿tu crees?

Nia:OBIO!*mueve sus orejas*la proxima vez trata de asegurarte de que TU y ELLA esten mas solos*empieza a oler algo*mm...carne de res...¡a la cafeteria!

Fubuki:pero Nia no tengo hambre

Nia:DIJE A LA CAFETERIA!

Fubuki:ok...

* * *

Por otro lado...

Angel:ash...Flora-chan de seguro me odiara

May:o vamos no lo creo

Ray:si no seas negativo

May:hablando de Flora-chan mira se acerca

Angel:*volviendose blanco totalmente*_hay nooooo!_

Flora:eh...hola Angel

Angel:ah...Flora-chan...encerio lo siento por no escucharte esque Max me saco de quisio

Flora:no importa...ya paso...

Angel:Flora-chan...quiero decirte...*se acerca a ella*

Flora:*se empieza a sonrojar*Angel...

Angel:quieres...*es golpeado en la cabeza por Issa y por Daniel dejando a Angel inconsiente*

Flora:onii-chan...Issa nee-chan...

Issa:vamonos*carga a Flora y se la lleva*

* * *

horas despues...:

Flora se encontraba estudiando y ve a Tamiko caminando...

Tamiko:hola Flora-chan

Flora:hola Tamiko-chan

Tamiko:espero que no te moleste...pero ire al baile con tu hermano(N/A:te presto a Daniel hasta que Suzuno decida aparecer Tamiko-chan o si keres te cambio a Suzu-kun por mi sexy hermano xD)

Flora:no..no es nada es bueno^^

Tamiko:te vez algo sombria...¿celos de hermana?

Flora:n-no! esque...Angel...ahora cada vez que me habla o Issa-chan o onii-chan lo golpean o me alejan

Tamiko:pues claro despues de esa pelea por logica...

Flora: D: y el me quiere decir algo "muy importante"

* * *

**Chan Chan Chaaaan! lo dejo hasta hai, ya que habra primera y segunda parte, hasta ahora me cuentan como me quedo**

**Sayo! no olviden sus reviews**


	11. El eclipse de luna, El escape

**Holaaa aqui con la segunda parte, y debo decirles que aparte de Flora-chan, pueden decirme "Aiba-chan" ya que es un nombre que me invente yo y que es cercano al mio(mi nombre cercano es Abigail :3 que significa "fuente de alegria"). Y otra buena noticia...¡acepto mas oc`s! y esta vez dire todo lo que ecesitan, claro las que me dieron los suyos veran lo que les falta y si quieren ponen otro oc.**

**Para los que me van a dar oc`s nuevos: necesitan el nombre completo, la edad, apariencia, personalidad, si quieren la ropa que usan casualmente fuera de las clases, el nombre del guardian(como Akira-chan no me entendio la primera vez que dije esto les dire que el guardian es alguien que los ayuda y los acompaña en lo mas dificil y por supuesto los cuida(y si son aprendices los entrena), mascota, de que forma y color sera el cristal y en que parte del cuerpo estara su marca, intrumento que toca, color del traje(yo les pondre del diseño pero si sera de varones es un traje entre guerrero y principe), arma, el pais de donde viene(claro es un internado internacional xD), chico o chica que le guste(puede ser tambien de mis oc :3) y el poder que tienen.**

**A los que ya me dieron sus oc`s solo les faltan el instrumento y el pais listo. Ahora disfruten del fic:**

* * *

Shimori:oh vamos es algo normal, Daniel es tu hermano y Issa-chan es tu mejor amiga, solo te quieren proteger

Flora:si, eso lo comprendo, pero Angel...Angel solo queria decirme algo

Shimori:jeje...que seria

Lepus:jeje Flora-chan tu hermano era asi desde pequeño?

Flora:deberia decirte que si

Lepus:entiendo...

Shimori:jeje es como Kidou con Haruna

Flora:jeje si

* * *

Por otro lado...

Nia:mmm que rica estaba esa empanada(N/A:empanada es como un taco pero lo bueno esta adentro :3 le echan de todo! ademas es todo tapado)

Fubuki:me hiciste gastar todo mi dinero ¬¬

Nia:quejon

Fubuki:¬¬ y tu glotona

Nia:pero no soy miedosa como tu

Fubuki:¡yo no soy miedoso!

Nia:hay si no has invitado a nadie al baile

Fubuki:¬¬ observa esto *se acerca a una chica*hola^^*la chica se desmaya al ver a Fubuki(N/A:fubuki esta entre los mas guapos del colegio)* puedo escojer a la chica que quiera pero yo quiero invitar a Haruna

Nia:e.e

Zyuka:hola mi amor!*lo abraza*

Fubuki:Zyuka? que haces aqui?

Zyuka:vine a estudiar contigo! ah claro y traje a Konko

Konko:hola Onii-chan^^U

Fubuki:hola Konko^^U

Y asi pasaron los dias; Haruna no podia hablar con fubuki(no tenia tiempo), Daniel amenazaba a Angel a cada 10 minutos, Tamiko y Daniel practicaban el baile(puesto Tamiko-chan no sabe bailar valls...te comprendo) Flora se sentia mas pesima y nisiquiera podia saber por que. Ya habia llegado el gran dia

* * *

En la habitacion de las chicas...:

Haruna se habia vestido de un lindo vestido de gala antiguo(puesto el baile iva a ser con toques de la era medieval) color morado claro(como el pelo de fuyuka), Makoto se pudo un hermoso vestido dorado-anaranjado con un collar que tenia la letra "M" con varias perlas, y Flora se vistio de un vestido azul celeste. Ya todas listas se pusieron diademas y salieron; se quedaron conversando en el camino:

Flora:aah Makoto-chan, tienes suerte

Makoto:suerte de que?

Haruna:de tener pareja, onii-chan no me dejo ni un solo segundo sola

Flora:y cada vez que se me acercaba Angel o Issa lo golpeaba, o Daniel me llevaba muy lejos de hai

Haruna:en cambio, tu puedes ir con Gabu porque Kyoichi y Taiga son amigos

Makoto:que nii-san y Taiga sean amigos, el no me puede impedir ir con el...

Flora:no entendi pero esta bien :s(N/A:esa es mi frase favorita xD)

Haruna:aah ya llegamos

Al entrar...

Flora:wao...esto parece un castillo...

Haruna:ni que lo digas...

¿?:señorita, puedo bailar con usted?

Haruna:eh? oh O/O

Fubuki:jeje acepta si o no?

Haruna:p-pues...y-yo...em...si!

Makoto:una mas, solo faltas tu Flora-chan

Flora:D: un segundo...Haruna...sabe bailar valls antiguo?

Haruna:*gritando desde lejos*un poco!

Makoto:ah! por hai va Gabu, suerte Flora!

Flora: D: ahora estoy sola

Azura:h-hola

Flora:a-Azura? porque estas mas alta?

Bonnie:su madre la obligo a ponerse tacones alto

Azura:D:

Flora:pobre

Anie:hermaanaaaa!***Anie tenia un vestido marron con diamantes rojos***

Flora:Anie?

Anie:la señorita Clara dejo que podias cantar la cancion que tenias planeada

Flora:nee...Anie-chan no puedo cantar la cancion prohibida

Anie:no esa la otra...**es un sueño, o una ilusion**

Flora:aaah yaaa...pero necesitare guitarra, piano, piano de teclado y violin

Mitsuka:hay hermanita yo se tocar el piano de teclado***Mitsuka tenia un vestido azul marino***

Layla:yo toco el piano***Layla tiene un vestido gris***

Daniel:yo toco el violin

Anie:pero hay problema con la guitarra...yo no se tocarla solo servire de coro

Angel:...yo si

Flora:Angel?

Angel:yo les podria ayudar

Flora:bien...creo que ya ire...

Flora subio a la plataforma y vio como todos los estudiantes la miraban, Sus hermanos tocaron la musica y ella(nerviosa) empezo a cantar, claro Fubuki y Haruna ivan bailando:

**Hace mucho tiempo dormía en un lago**

**cuando despierto me pregunto:"¿por que?"**

**No se donde estoy**

**ni adonde voy**

**soy una niña son destino.**

**Luego una voz me enseña un pueblo**

**dice que tengo que partir ya.**

**Y veo una luz**

**directo al sur**

**el sueño hizo que creyera en el amor.**

**Es un sueño o una ilusión**

**que tu ya no estas conmigo.**

**Luche con valor y me llamaron**

**como la guerrera de capricornio.**

**Junto a las estrellas, encontre un camino**

**ellas me guiaron hasta aqui.**

**En mi corazon,**

**sentia algo,**

**recuerdo al niño y a su linda voz.**

**Cuando llegue, me lleve una sorpresa**

**tenia 2 cuernos y una cola.**

**Ropa medieval, o algo asi**

**volvi a escuchar esa voz aqui.**

**(Hoi su voz, mi alma desperto.**

**El mal callo y alguien me salvo.**

**Dios si existio, en todo momento.**

**Y me hiso creer de nuevo en el amor).**

**Es un sueño,o una ilusiòn**

**que tu ya no estas conmigo.**

**Luche con valor, y me llamaron**

**como la guerrera de capricornio.**

**Cuando llegue, me lleve una sorpresa**

**tenia 2 cuernos y una cola.**

**Ropa medieval, o algo asi**

**volvi a escuchar esa voz aqui.**

**(Luche con valor, y me llamaron**

**como la guerrera de capricornio).**

Cuando ella termino todos aplaudieron pero paro porque vieron un polvo negro

Flora:¿que es esto?

Sony:...es...

Issa:¡cuidado!*del polvo aparecen monstruos de ojos negros(muy parecidos a kidou xD/ Kidou:¬¬/Yo:Kidou sabes que es una broma)*

Flora:¬¬ a transformarse!*todos se transforman*

Lucy:¡atrapame si puedes demonio!*el demonio se acerca y Lucy convierte su cristal en 2 dagas*ven aca!*lo apuñala con las dagas*

Flora:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!*corta a uno en 2 con su espada*jaja! no pueden conmigo!

Fubuki:Flora-chan!

Layla:*hace un campo de fuerza y electrocuta al demonio que iva a atacar a Flora*Flora-baka cuidate mas

Flora:esta bien hermana...

Shimori:ayuda!*siendo ahorcada por un demonio*

Demonio:callate*la aprieta mas y del hombro de Shimori sale un cristal en forma de media luna lo que hace que su ropa cambie a una mini-falda ajustada morada, sus mechas doradas se vuelven blancas, se le hacen botas blancas y la parte de arriba es corta con tirantes en X, se le ponen cola y orejas de lobo. Al ella transformarse empuja al demonio y usa una especie de tecnica*

Shimori:eclipse de luna...*el demonio no puede ver nada y solo siente muchas garras y un intenso dolor haciendo que desaparezca*

Flora:eclipse de luna?*saca un librito que se pone a brillar(N/A:ese libro lo tiene Flora siempre guardado ya que es pequeño y practico y cada ves que se hace una nueva tecnica el libro brilla y pone una imagen de la tecnica y de quien la usa) aver...**Eclipse de luna. Es una tecnica que hace cegar a una persona e incrementar el dolor y sufrimiento de esa victima, haciendo que su corazon deje de latir***ve como se pone una imagen de Shimori flotando en medio de la luna llena*

Shimori:me...me transforme :D

Flora:si...felicidades...ahora, por favor me podrias ayudar con ese monton?*señalando un monton de demonios*

Shimori:con gusto*ambas empiezan a pelear contra los demonios*

Angel:*es atacado brutalmente por un demonio*aah!*ve como su cabeza derrama sangre*

Sora/Robin/Kitty:hermano!

Flora/Monica:Angel!

Flora:no Angel-kun...no...*empieza a derramar lagrimas*no te vallas por favor...*besa en los labios a Angel y todos ven esa escena. Dentro de 3 segundos empieza a brillar una luz muy fuerte entre ellos, el collar de Flora se habia vuelto de rosa a dorado.*

Flora:corazon...de oro...

Shimori:Flora-chan...*sostiene el libro de Flora y ve como brilla y lee el texto***Corazon de oro. Es la tecnica mas dificil y solo los de un corazon puro y destrozado lo puede usar. Se utiliza tanto como para pelear como para curar y tiene el poder de crear los sueños de una persona, tambien es el punto clave del corazon y el amor.***se pone la imagen de Flora cargando un pequeño corazon dorado con alas y se ve a Flora sonriendo en el dibujo con los ojos cerrados*

Shimori:Flora-chan!*al Flora terminar se va corriendo*Flora-chan, no te vallas!

Flora corria destrozada y avergonzada. Beso al novio de la chica mas popular del colegio y la mano derecha de la hija de la directora. Se quedo en un jardin llorando hasta que ciertos chibis se le acercaron:

Chibi:Flora-chan! vamonos!

Flora:adonde?

Capri:lejos de aqui, vamos confia en nosotros

Flora:pero...

Leo-chan:rapido, vamonos! tu destino esta feura de la escuela y en el bosque

Flora:e-esta bien...de todos modos...no creo volver...

* * *

**D: si si me fui! disfruten sin mi!(no me voy de fanfiction me fui del cole D:**

**bueno chicas tendran que enfrantar sus transformaciones sin mi por unos dias**

**bye T-T**


	12. otro aviso

**hola...este es un previo aviso. **

**Como dije en el fic nuevo no podre actualizar a tiempo y entonces tendrían que esperar varios días o semanas) para yo actualizar ya que hago los fics largos y siempre que escribo alguien me interrumpe.**

**Por otra parte he estado en "problemas sentimentales" muy difíciles de resolver D/: y me troncha ideas para el siguiente cap que lo tengo a la mitad(ya saben en el que pasa con Flora y su escape) y seria muy útil que me ayudaran con eso.**

**Espero no sea molestia lo que este diciendo u.u...por otro lado... en este fic yo hare canciones hechas con mis letras, si tienen idea de alguna letra(que rime o no no importa)pues me la mandan por PM y me dicen que nombre ponerle, estaré agradecida ya que es difícil buscar palabras yo sola**

**sin mas que decir se despide:**

**Aiba Flora Joya^^ **


	13. Volvi

**Hola! aver si les gusta este cap, jiji espero que les guste, ya que he tenido problemas de familia y encerio me duele T-T se la pasan discutiendo y me regañan por nada...PIDO AUXILIOOOOOO T-T!*cojiendo una enorme cartulina escrita ADOPTENME! TENGO UNA VIDA MISERABLE, S.O.S!***

**bueno ya empiezo u.u**

* * *

Flora corrio hacia su cuarto y de su bulto entro todas sus cosas importantes(ecepto sus aparatos electronicos :3) y salto por la ventana(N/A:el cuarto esta en un segundo piso O.O), siguio corriento hasta entonces...

* * *

Con las chicas...:

Layla:rapido! hay que buscarla

Shimori:en el cuarto! debe de estar hai(N/A: ah si por supuesto, Ryu-chan mando a buscar a Flora)

Makoto:ya la abri

Anie:se...se llevo todo...menos su celular...que raro...e.e(N/A:oigan! no me critiquen por ser adicta a la tecnologia u.u) por cierto..¿y Issa-chan?

Issa:*modo chibi con un aura oscura y muchas lagrimas*Flora-chan se fue...y me dejo sola...*todas la ven con una gota estilo anime*

* * *

Con Angel y los demas...:

Angel:mmm...¿donde estoy?*se ve a Angel sin el traje(de la parte de arriba mal pensadas xD) y su hermana corre a abrazarlo*

Sora:hermanito! estas bien?

Angel:si...¿que me paso Angela? no recuerdo nada

Sora:pueeeesss fuiste atacado y Flora-chan te salvo^^ _**no le dire que mi futura cuñada lo beso ^^U**_

Angel:oh y...¿donde esta ella?

Layla:*acabando de llegar con las otras chicas*se fue

Ryu:eh?

Issa:Flora...se fue...

Ryu:e...escapo?

Shimori:lamentablemente...si...

Ryu:*seria*vamos a buscarla mañana, le dire a mi mama que les suspenda las clases

Todos:si!

* * *

Con Flora...:

Flora:alfin! refugio*llegando a una cueva cerca de un hermoso rio(por supuesto la cueva estaba detras de la cascada del rio)* por cierto¿como supieron de este lugar?

Leo-chan:ser chibi guardian tiene muchas ventajas mi querida Flora

Lepus:nosotros tambien fuimos aprendices, asi que en nuestras misiones nos juntabamos aqui

Chibi:es mas ni estos nombres son nuestros...al convertirnos en guardianes nos cambiaron de nombre

Flora:wow...debio de ser duro aprender a ser guardian

Capri:cierto, aunque lo que queremos es proteger por toda la vida a nuestra dueña, en pocas palabras tu

Flora:bien, me quitare este vestido, pero por favor no miren, saben que no me puse sosten ya que es un vestido sin tirantes e/e

Capri/Lepus:o-ok

* * *

Por la mañana...:

Ryu:rapido, a buscar! Azura, Bonnie y Anie busquen por la derecha, Angel Robin y Kai busquen a la izquierda, Akira, Shimori y Fubuki buscaran en los alrededores ¡vamos muevanse!

Los mencionados:hai!

Ryu:los demas se quedaran entrenando aqui, yo ire por aire

Los demas:¿por aire?

Ryu:*se transforma y se le pone el pelo recogido en una coleta, pantalon amarillo(parte izquierda larga y parte derecha corta), blusa corta con 1 solo tirante en la izquierda amarillo y botas cortas amarillas. Su cristal se volvio el accesorio de pelo.* solo miren *saca alas enormes de mariposa* bien, vamonos!

Los demas:si!

* * *

con Azura, Bonnie y Anie...:

Anie:onee-chan! onee-chan!

Azura:Flora-chan ven! no te diran nada! no te escondas!

Bonnie:como podremos atraerla?

Anie:ya se! Flora-chan, mira chocolate!*solo se escucha el eco de Anie* oh...creo que no funciono*poker face*

Azura:alguna otra idea?¬¬*se ve a Bonnie jugando con un conejo flotante(en pocas palabras su guardiana)* deja de jugar con Algodon!

Bonnie/Algodon:¬¬ ok

Anie:miren!*señalando un liston azul celeste*este liston lo tenia Flora en el baile...¿no creen que ella haya estado por aqui?

Azura:si! vamos a avisarles a los demas

En el colegio...:

Haruna:oh miren son Anie y los demas(el resto volvio con ellas)

Anie:aqui esta el liston que uso Flora en el baile, es una pista

Ryu:exactamente

Fubuki:y la direccion iva por el camino de la izquierda...*pensativo*

Angel:¡La cascada!*despues de decir eso se va corriendo al bosque*

Kitty:Angel adonde vas

Angel:creo que ya se adonde esta, no me sigan, despues ella de seguro no querra volver

Kitty:pero...

Ryu:dejalo Raquel(N/A:es el nombre verdadero de Kitty)

Kitty:ok...

* * *

Con Flora...:

Flora:ya casi...ya casi...¡lo logre!*haciendo que el agua flote*si! Azura se sorprendera con esto

Lepus:Flora-chan! ven a ver!

Flora:que pasa?*sale del rio y ve que hay unos lobos bebes de 7 meses de nacidos, solo que tenian colores diferentes. Uno era negro con bordes dorados, una era blanca totalmente(no era una loba, era una zorra artica), un zorro comun, un lobo marron con blanco, una loba roja por el lomo, una loba dorada entera y la mas rara, una loba rosada con una marca en forma de corazon en el lomo. Flora intento acercarse a uno de ellos pero se alejaron bruscamente por el miedo, todos ecepto la rosada que se acerco y se dejo acariciar:

Flora:tranquilos...no les hare daño...

Loba rosada:vengan, ella no nos hara nada*los demas se acercan a Flora*

Flora:eh? hablo?

Lepus:es normal...aqui los animales pueden hablar...lo tienen de nacimiento

Loba rosada:¿nos puedes domesticar?

Flora:si...son muy lindos y yo amo a los lobos...

Lobo negro:pues quiero que nos pongas nombres a cada uno

Flora:eeh? bueno, pero no se quejen...bueno...a ti te pondria louis..

Louis(lobo negro):me gusta^^

Flora:a la zorra artica...mmm...bueno...eres muy bonita y no me gustaria ponerte un nombre feo...sera...nieve...

Nieve:*w* es un bonito nombre ademas me encanta la nieve

Flora:a la lobita dorada...em...Shina?

Shina: :D lindo!(N/A:Shina es la mas pequeña por eso puede reaccionar...mas imperactiva aunque ella y Shani son las menores)

Flora:Al zorro te pondre...Fire^^

Fire:fuego en ingles...interesante...

Flora:al marron le pondre como mi hermano...Daniel...pero para diferenciarlo le pondre Dani

Dani:^^es un honor!

Flora:a la del lomo rojo le pondre Keith y a la rosada...Shani*mirada tierna*ese era el nombre de mi antigua mascota...quiero que tengas el mismo nombre

Shani:...lo aceptare

¿?:¡Flora!

Flora:Angel...

Angel:¿pòrque escapaste?

Flora:porque...espera...¿no te dijeron?

Angel:¿decirme que?

Flora:em...nada nada^^U_**Sora te debo una**_

Angel:*confundido*ok...vaya...ya tienes mascotas...

Flora:si^^ estas era mi camada

Shani y los demas:siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Angel:¿sabes? cuando era niño...anelaba ver a una camada de lobos...que ellos me acariciaran y me lamieran...pero...cuando mis padres murieron...perdi ese deseo

Flora:oh...que triste

Lepus:debio de ser muy malo Angel

Angel:si...luego nos fuimos a vivir adone mi tia en Inglaterra...de ahi vinimos aca de viaje a Japon y mirame aqui en esta escuela

Flora:bueno...¿para que viniste?

Angel:para que vuelvas, Ryu esta muy preocupada, y tus hermanos tambien...tienen miedo de que te haya pasado algo y hasta la misma directora se desespero

Flora:esta bien...ire...camada, vamonos!

Los guardianes y mascotas:¡entendido capitana!

* * *

Por otro lado...:

Kitty:Angel esta tardando mucho

Sora:no te desesperes hermana, el estara bien

Angel:*llegando junto con flora y los demas*hola^^

Casi el colegio entero:FLORA-CHAN!*van corriendo a abrazarla*

Flora:kyaaaa no vengan todos!*los lobitos empiezan a gruñir y se alejan*gracias amigos^^

Louis:no hay de que^^

* * *

**bien y asi concluye este cap^^ en el siguiente todos iremos como a una gira(en pocas palabras iremos por el mundo) a hacer conciertos pero antes haremos uno en nuestro cole...para decir quienes van o no...Las canciones eran inventadas, cualquier estrofa, letra, o rap que se les ocurra, me avisan ah si y que instrumentos tiene la cancion^w^claro pueden mencionar a los personajes que han aparecido para ver si sera grupo, duo, cuarteto, trio, solo ect y no mporta y hay dos que quieran cantar con uno solo...se puede :3**

**bye!**


End file.
